


A Wild Saxophone Has Appeared

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bands, Blushing Dean Winchester, Flirting, Fluff, Human Castiel, Inspired by..., M/M, Music, Musician Castiel, Musician Dean Winchester, New York City, Saxophone, Subways, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: Dean sees a man playing the saxophone on the subway and decides to join in. An epic saxophone battle ensues.





	A Wild Saxophone Has Appeared

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! It's been a few months, but hopefully, I'll get some more writing done.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by that one video of two guys having a saxophone battle on a subway. I know it's a really old video, but it appeared in my suggestions a few days ago and I got an idea.
> 
> If you want to watch the video, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_9IMZcbKHQ

Dean was heading back to his apartment after a night of practicing with his band, meaning he was traveling with his saxophone. He’d usually stay the night at Charlie’s, but she and Gilda had a date scheduled for the night. He was settling into the half hour or so ride on the subway back to his apartment, when he heard the unmistakable sound of a baritone saxophone coming from the front of the car. He looked for the source of the music and his eyes landed on a man in a tan trench coat surrounded by a circle of people.

Dean watched the people dance as the saxophone player played a jazzy, upbeat tune. He noticed a few people recording the man as he played. He had to admit it, the guy was pretty good. Dean listened for a few minutes before an idea popped into his head.

Dean opened the case of his own tenor sax and began to set up the instrument. Once he had all of the parts in place, he stood up and started walking towards the man. As he approached, the man started playing Billie Jean, _The perfect point to jump in_ , Dean thought. He started playing as he walked closer to the man.

Dean heard gasps as people took notice of him and even one, “Oh shit!” from someone in the crowd. Yes, he had definitely caught the attention of the crowd… And the man in the tan coat. As he’d gotten closer, Dean could now see the man in better detail. His hair was a mess of dark brown, and Dean could tell how blue his eyes were even from this distance. Again, Dean had to admit it, the man was attractive.

However, despite the attractiveness of the man in front of him, Dean kept playing. They opposed each other for several minutes, playing their respective parts. When Dean started playing higher and louder, the crowd cheered, whooped, and clapped.

Suddenly, the man in the coat changed the tune. He started to play Chameleon, but Dean kept up and switched with him. Dean internally smirked when he saw the man’s surprised expression when he caught on so quickly. They kept up the song for another few minutes before it was switched up again 

This time though, Dean didn’t recognise the song he played. Dean prided himself on his knowledge of music though and assumed it was an original composition. Once the man played through a few lines, he paused and allowed Dean to copy what he had played.

They switched back and forth like this for a moment, before the blue eyed man held a long, low note. Dean caught on to the purpose and also held a note. They gradually raised the pitches, riffing until they finished on a high note together. 

When they released the note and took in a breath, Dean noticed the man walking toward him. He raised his arm in expectation of a high five. Dean accepted the invitation and clapped hands with the man as the car came to a stop.

Dean turned around and weaved through the people exiting to get back his case. When the instrument was safe he noticed the man standing timidly behind him. He turned around and stuck his hand out toward the man. “Dean,” he said.

 The man grabbed Dean’s hand and shook firmly. “Castiel,” he responded. Dean noticed the car begin to move again, and sat down. The car was a bit emptier than before, as it was getting late and there had been a few stops while they were playing. He gestured to the seat next to him and the man, Castiel, sat down.

 “So Cas, how long have you been playing?” Dean looked at the man sitting next to him. He was staring at him with a slightly confused face. His head tilted to the side a bit and, yeah, that was really cute. “I mean, you’re really good so…” Dean trailed off, blushing, though he wasn’t sure why.

 Castiel lips quirked into a small smile as he responded. “I’ve been playing for roughly 13 years or so now. What about you, Dean?”

 “I started when I was fifteen, so just about ten years now.” _Has it really been ten years? Jesus I feel old now_ , Dean thinks.

 “You’re quite good, Dean,” Castiel says.

 “Hm?” Dean missed what the man said.

 Castiel offers a small chuckle, smiles, and repeats what he said, “I said, you’re quite good at playing, Dean.”

 “Oh,” Dean ducks his head and smiles, blushing for the second time in this conversation, “Thank you.”

 They chat for a bit before the train comes to a stop again. “This is my stop,” Dean says a bit sadly.

 “Hm, luckily it’s mine too.” Castiel smiles at Dean as the two step onto the platform. They climb the stairs up to the surface and find themselves walking in the same direction.

 After walking together for a few minutes, Castiel speaks up, “How have we never seen each other if we live so close? I think I would have noticed you.” Dean isn’t sure, but he thinks Cas is flirting with him. He flushes. Again.

 “Whenever the band practices, I usually end up staying the night at my friend’s and come back in the morning,” Dean starts, “But, that didn’t work out tonight. She had a date planned with her girlfriend, and I _know_ that I should not be staying the night for that.” He hears Cas chuckle at that.

 “Well, you’ll have to thank your friend for that for me.” Dean looked at Castiel and saw a small smile gracing his lips. They walked in silence before they came upon Dean’s apartment complex.

 “Well, this is me.” Dean turned and stood awkwardly facing Castiel for a minute before speaking again. “Um, if it isn’t too forward, it was really cool meeting you. I’d like to see you again.” Dean cringes at how awkward he sounds.

 “That sounds wonderful, Dean.” Castiel smiles and reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. He unlocks it and hands it to Dean so he could put his number in. Once he’s done, he hands the phone back to Cas, their fingers brushing as the electronic is handed off. “I’ll text you about meeting up sometime, hm?”

 “Y-yeah, sure.” Dean nods once in agreement.

 Castiel smiles once more. “Goodnight, Dean.” He turns to leave and Dean watches the swish of his hips as the man walks away. Dean enters his building and walks up to his apartment. As soon as he enters, he walks to the couch and faceplants into it. He lays for a moment and tries to process the events of the night. He had a saxophone battle with a man on the subway, said man walked him home, flirted (maybe?) with him, and got his number. _What is my life?_ Dean thinks.

  


**. . . . .**

 

The next morning when Dean checks his phone, he sees a message from an unknown number. _Hello, Dean._ It says. His phone buzzes and a small saxophone emoji appears. He smiles and knows exactly who the text is from.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you want, or don't, I'm not your dad.
> 
> Should I write a second chapter? I think I could. If anyone wants one, let me know.


End file.
